Blackout
by Random Ass Shit
Summary: Songfic for Blackout by Breathe Carolina. Bayverse. Scene where Ironhide gets hit with the Cosmic Rust Ray by Sentinel. Ratchet desperately tries to save his mate from dying Will it work?


**Blackout**

**Gah. As much as I like writing, this is ridiculous. The plot bunnies are gonna kill me if I don't write this. I know this is a moviefic, but I'm gonna keep Ironhide alive, damnit!**

**World: Bayverse, Dark of the Moon**

**Pairing: Ironhide/Ratchet (bondmates)**

**Bond talk: **_**Blah**_

**LET'S GO!**

_Caught up and I can't feel my hands  
>No need to chase<br>Can you relate?  
>Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?<em>

_And when you say "I'm not okay,"  
>I left my phone in the cab<br>Now you can't get me_

_I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way  
>I'm only getting started<em>

Ironhide lay on the concrete ground, unable to move. He could feel his body disintegrating. Sentinel's Cosmic Rust Ray living up to its name. 'Damn Sentinel, you fragger!"he thought to himself. Ironhide was preparing his last thoughts, when he felt a surge of energy from his mate.

"_**Hey, don't leave me too early. Don't blackout on me"**_

_And I can't see your face  
>Cigarette the wrong way<br>Inhale to the top of my lungs  
>I'll be dying for this<em>

_And when you say "I'm not okay,"  
>I left my phone in the cab<br>Now you can't get me_

_I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way  
>I'm only getting started<em>

Ratchet had sensed the pain in his mate, and rushed over as fast as he could. He found his mech on the ground, immobile. Parts of him were almost gone, turning into rust. Ratchet kneeled next to his bonded, and grabbed his servo. He squeezed it tightly, holding back tears.

"_**C'mon 'Hide, don't leave me yet. Just hold on."**_

Ratchet tried to keep his voice steady, but failed. He knew his mate knew how scared he was. There is no cure to Cosmic Rust. It drove the medic insane, not being able to help. It would also kill him if his mate was drawn to the Well of Allsparks. His whole family was killed by Cosmic Rust. He really didn't want to add another to the list.__

_I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way  
>I'm only getting started<em>

_I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way_

_I'm only getting started_

_This won't stop until I say so  
>This won't stop until I say so<br>This won't stop until I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<em>

_This won't stop until I say so  
>This won't stop until I say so<br>This won't stop until I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<br>I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way  
>I'm only getting started<em>

Ironhide's spark broke at how desperate Ratchet was. He could feel the anguish, the fear in his mates spark. He sent out a weak thought.

"_**Don't worry Ratch. It'll be ok. Be strong for me, kay?"**_

Ratchet heard his mech. He smiled sadly. He felt Ironhide's other servo move to cup his face. He leaned into the warmth, and finally let out a tear. The single tear dropped, and landed on black chestplating, now nearly covered in rust. Suddenly, the rust receded completely._  
><em> 

_I'm only getting started  
>I won't blackout<br>This time I've got nothing to waste  
>Let's go a little harder<br>I'm on fire  
>I won't blackout<br>I'm on my way  
>I'm only getting started<em>

The two mechs stared in amazement. The other Autobots and human soldiers gaped in awe. Ratchet snapped out of his stupor. He grabbed his mechs face, and crushed his lips against the others. Ironhide chuckled.

"_**Toldja I wouldn't blackout. I'm not gonna leave anytime soon."**___

_This won't stop until I say so  
>This won't stop until I say so<br>This won't stop until I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<em>

_I'm only getting started_

_This won't stop until I say so  
>This won't stop until I say so<br>This won't stop until I say so  
>Going and going and going and going and go<em>

_I'm only getting started_

**Oh, I wish this really happened in the movie. It would have been so much better. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
